1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year the demand of mobile electronic products in the electronic product market is rapidly increasing.
Accordingly, a semiconductor package that is mounted in these products and a semiconductor device mounted on a substrate have to be compact and light-weight.
Also, in order to perform multiple functions at the same time, many semiconductor devices are packaged at a high density and a high integration degree.
Due to this trend, recent electronic appliances are developed as integrally systemized modules, and thus, a semiconductor package size is gradually reduced, and a mounting density of an electronic device is also increasing.
In addition, as a method of integrating various packages is developed to form a single integrated type package, a double side packaging technique in which both sides of a printed circuit board (PCB) are used has become important.